Awkward (But Blessed)
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Lavender is a busy...businesswoman...and she is rushing to get to to an appointment. That is, until she trips over in her haste and drops something extremely embarrassing. Lavender/Parvati


Lavender tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the traffic lights to turn red so that she could cross the road. If it wasn't for the stream of cars speeding past her, she'd have tried to high-tail it through the traffic to make it to the other side.

She checked her watch. _Shit. _She should have been with her client ten minutes ago. If she took any longer then she was liable to lose out on her pay, if not have the whole appointment cancelled.

As soon as the cars started to slow to a stop, Lavender sped across the road, wobbling on her stilettos, but there was no time to slow down. As she reached the kerb on the other side, she took one misstep and tripped over her own feet, tumbling to the ground.

Luckily she was able to pick herself up pretty quickly and grab her handbag, before breaking into a brisk walk.

""Wait! Excuse me! You dropped something!" A voice called from behind her. Lavender spun on her heel, flicking her curly blonde hair over her shoulder. A beautiful, russet-skinned girl was rushing up to Lavender, with a long ebony braid bouncing around her shoulders. Her dark eyes were dashed with gold, illuminated with the sunlight. Lavender felt her cheeks glow pink and time slow as this enchanting girl rushed to catch up with her. She was the most beautiful woman Lavender had ever seen.

"Wh...what?" Lavender replied, a little dazed.

The girl ushered them out of the way of the road, then held up the item that Lavender had apparently dropped.

And Lavender immediately wished that the ground would just swallow her up. In her hand, the girl clutched a familiar strip of leather, with an unfastened clasp and a hard scarlet ball in the middle. A ball gag. A ball gag that had apparently fallen out of Lavender's bag while she was on her way to meet her client.

Lavender opened her mouth to reply, but words failed her. She simply stood there, gaping like a fish, her throat crackling wordlessly. Eventually, with one shaking hand, she reached out and took the offending item from the girl, then stuffed it quickly into her bag. "I'm _so sorry," _she eventually managed to breathe out. "I am mortified.

The girl grinned; a wonderful, toothy smile that made her entire face glow. "Don't be silly."

"No, I need you to understand." The words began to spill out of "It's not what it looks like. Well, it _is, _but it's not. I have this job—but not like what you're thinking! I don't—I don't _do _anything, not sexually anyway. Well, it's not sexual to me, but to them perhaps it is. It's...it's like...a domination thing...I meet these men and they pay me to whip them and force them to crawl around and kiss my shoes and other weird stuff like that. I'm not really into it, but the pay is good, and I'm trying to save up some money so that I can move out of my parent's house, and it's _really _hard to get a job that pays more than minimum wage when you're fresh out of college, and—"

"—hey!" The girl grabbed at Lavender's hands to stop her flailing. "Calm down, you're making it worse. You didn't have to tell me any of that. I wasn't judging you."

Lavender took a few breaths, staring into the girl's beautiful, amber-flecked eyes until she felt calmer. "I'm...I'm sorry. It's just...you're so pretty, I guess I'm a little...flustered."

"My name is Parvati," she said with another smile. "I can tell you're pretty busy right now...but how about you meet me for coffee later?"

"I'm Lavender," Lavender replied softly. "And I think I would just love that."

* * *

**Written For: **

Meet Cute March Day #5: A is rushing down the street, hurrying towards an appointment, when A hears someone shouting from behind. It's B, calling out: "Wait! Excuse me, you – you dropped something!" A turns, realising B is hailing him/her, and turns white as a ghost. There, in B's hand, is the one thing that A never wanted anyone to see.

Assignment #5/Media Studies Task #9: #nocaptionneeded: Write about someone being speechless about something

Writing Club/Comics: 4. (color) pink

Writing Club/Showtime: 16. Beggin' – (dialogue) "I need you to understand."

Writing Club/Trope of the Month: 15. Action: Tripping over

Writing Club/Scamander's Case: 8. (color) gold

Winter Seasonal/Days of the Year: January 24th - Compliment Day: Write about giving or receiving a compliment.

Winter Seasonal/Astrology: December 22nd - (word) enchanting

Hogwarts Bingo Party: I3 - Lavender Brown

Supernatural Club: 15. Cleo (H20 Just Add Water): (dialogue) "You're making it worse."

1,000 Prompts: 368. (character) Parvati Patil

**Word Count: **627


End file.
